


My Co-Worker, The Comic

by DigitalValkerie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Co-workers, Multi, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-05 03:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalValkerie/pseuds/DigitalValkerie
Summary: You work a pretty average life, boring to say the least, at McDonalds. You hear the news about Monsters being freed, and are rather indifferent to the result. Then, you get a new co-worker, and your life is all the more magical. Literally.





	1. You

Another tedious and busy day of work. Nothing new, you’ve done this for the past year now, but you honestly found everything far less exciting as your first day. You worked drive-thru at McDonald's, nothing special. It’s your first proper job even though you’re in your early 20’s, and you were already tired of it.

The co-workers were kind enough, you were polite enough with the customers for them to return the favor, and only rarely ever got the occasional asshole on either account. Still, you wished something would happen. Anything. Then, something did.

You could remember exactly what you were doing when it happened, you were watching the Game Grumps playing the latest Mario Kart with some other channel you couldn’t recall the name of, when your grandmother texted you to come upstairs. You moved quickly, thinking maybe something had happened and she needed help up. A breath of relief escaped past your lips as you found her fine, in her chair, but her eyes were wide as she motioned you to sit in the opposite recliner.

You saw she was watching the news, something she normally did, and your brain went to thinking the worst, people being killed or something worse. But as you sat down, you weren’t quite sure what you were looking at. There was a child on the screen, they had to be about seven or eight, with their eyes barely open. The eye catcher, however, was the mass of strange creatures behind them, particularly the goat-like dragon creature with a paw or hand or whatever on their shoulder.

They didn’t seem frightened, in fact quite the opposite, they looked so very happy with their cheeks brushed a rosy colour. This kid had apparently freed all of the monsters, creatures thought to be only a myth if you recalled, and was now the official ambassador for this kingdom. You weren’t entirely sure what to think of this. On the one hand, “Sweet, something new!” and on the other, “Oh shit, something new!”

After that news announcement, you had seen plenty of broadcasts and YouTube videos on the subject but had never actually gotten the chance to meet one of these monsters yourself. You had been nervous, unsure of what to believe about them, but that could be said about any non-monster you hadn’t met before as well.

Today though, you still had to work in order to pay your various video game related bills. You always felt the need to buy things whenever you had the money, like it was burning a hole in your pocket, which is something you always disliked about yourself. You’d scold yourself every paycheck, but you’d never listen.

You scrubbed the grease traps, seething slightly from the still scalding hot water. Why they didn’t let you use a little cold water to cool it was beyond you, but still you tried to grin and bear it. A little beep in your ear let you know a car was at the drive-thru and you quickly shook the water from your enflamed hands.

“Hi, welcome to McDonald’s, what can I get started for you today?” You put that silly acting skill of yours to use, if only to brighten someone else’s day. The customer didn’t respond at first, nothing unusual, but you could faintly hear the conversation they were having.

“ISN’T THERE ANYTHING HERE THAT IS NOT SO… GREASY?” the driver said to his passengers, though more toward himself as a rhetorical question.

“It’s fast food Pap, that’s just how it is.” A rough sounding lady, who had no problem being as loud as she could, near yelled in your ears. “You gotta learn to be less picky.”

“Can we get a happy meal?” you could hear a child in the back seat, bringing a smile to your face immediately. Children always found your soft spot, even just by talking in their small voices.

“A HAPPY MEAL? HOW CAN A MEAL BE HAPPY??” the driver seemed confused at the child’s request, had he never been to a McDonald’s before? A rare find, but you decide to pipe up to help the poor guy out.

“A happy meal is what we call a kids meal, cause, y’know, it makes kids happy.” You couldn’t help it, the chuckle had escaped you, your finger still on the button. “It comes with either a hamburger, cheeseburger, or a 4-piece or 6-piece chicken nugget, then it comes with a small fry, a side of apples or gogurt, a small drink or milk, and of course to top it off a toy.”

“OH, WOWIE. THERE'S SO MANY OPTIONS…” This seemed to confuse the guy more. You tapped your fingers on the metal table that held the register impatiently. You honestly wanted to get the dishes done before your shift was over, so that the closing staff wouldn’t have as much to do and could actually go home on time. “WHAT WOULD YOU SUGGEST?”

“… I’m sorry?” You blinked. Was he talking to you?

“WELL, YOU WORK HERE RIGHT? SURELY, YOU MUST BE AN EXPERT AS TO WHAT COMBINATIONS ARE SUPERIOR AND BEST FOR A YOUNG CHILD.” He sounded so sure of his response, you could hear the determined nod. Giggles could be heard from the back seat. “FRISK, WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?”

“Heh, well, usually you ask the kid what they would like, not the employee. Though my personal favorite would be the 6-piece nugget with apple slices, a chocolate milk, and some sweet and sour sauce to dip the nuggets in.” You let out a sigh at the end of your sentence, as if you had tried very hard to stop yourself from legitimately answering. “Is that anything close to what you’d like, hun?”

“Yes please! That sounds great!” The child cheered, your smile widening. If there was one thing this job had going for it, it was getting happy cheers and thanks from young children.

“Alrighty, one 6-piece happy meal, will that be everything?” you punched in the order as you took it.

“HMM… ARE THE CHICKEN NUGGETS GREASY?” The man inquired, he almost sounded like he was suspicious.

“No, sir, but they are made nice and fresh.” You nod, feeling as though he could hear your nod as you did his.

“ALRIGHT, I'LL HAVE THE SAME THING THEN PLEASE.” He sounded so sure it had caught you off guard a bit, but hey, who were you to judge if a grown adult wanted to enjoy a kids meal?

“Alrighty, will that be everything?” You ask once more. The lady from before gave you her order, loudly but at least you were prepared for it, and you gave them their total. “Please pull up to the first window.”

You weren’t entirely sure what you were expecting, or why you would expect anything at all. A young family in a car, at least that’s what it sounded like. But as you opened the window, letting out an instinctual “hello!”, your mouth hung open.

There before you was A, one of the most beautiful, shiny red convertibles you had ever seen, and B, a skeleton looking back and you with what one would assume to be a smile.

“HELLO!” He responded to your greeting with vigor. A small child poked their head from behind him and waved their arm happily. You recognized them from the news.

“Frisk, sit down, Toriel’s going to get pissed again.” The loud lady turned out to have blue skin, and red hair to match the car. You recalled somewhere had said she had been captain of the royal guard, so to see her in everyday wear rather than a suit of armor felt more off than actually seeing her.

“Aww, okay.” They pulled back and returned to their seat. You could still see them as they clicked their seat belt into place, and kicked their legs with a grin. “But she’s not here, she wont know.”

“MISS TORIEL HAS MOM POWERS, REMEMBER? SHE ALWAYS KNOWS SOMEHOW.” The skeleton raised a brow, looking over his shoulder at the child. You blinked away the disbelief, and managed to keep the normal peppy attitude as you had to with any other customer.

“Sorry, my brain kinda went-“ You blew a short razz berry to explain how your brain worked. Not professional, but the customers never seemed to mind that. “That’ll be 14.78 please.

“Out of twenty? Can diddly-do.” You gently take the twenty dollar bill from his gloved hand and began counting out the change. “How’s your day goin’ so far?”

“OH, QUITE WELL, THANK YOU! WE'RE BEING SHOWN AROUND THE NEIGHBORHOOD BY OUR YOUNG FRIEND HERE, IT'S WHERE THEY USED TO LIVE.” The skeleton explained.

“Wow, really? I used to live around here too, but now I live closer to the docks.” You smiled to the child, who returned the with a grin. “I used to live here when they still had characters for seats.”

“Wow! That’s so cool!” the child was ecstatic, which was probably the best reply you’ve ever gotten to that story.

“WHAT ABOUT YOURSELF, HOW ARE YOU?” Once again, a question from this guy caught you off guard.

“I’m quite well too, thank you. Only got three hours or so to go. Then I get to go home and have some homemade cake.” This was a bit of a lie, as the closest thing you had to a cake at home was a single drumstick icecream left in the freezer. You’re never sure why you tell these little white lies, but hey, not like these people will ever know.

“OH THAT'S SWELL. I HOPE YOU ENJOY.” He nodded happily.

“Here’s your change, please pull up to the second window, and have a wonderful day.” You handed him the change and waved to Frisk, as they had been called, as the car pulled forward. As the window closed, you let out a heavy sigh of relief. “That had to be the most awkward thing all day… I hope I didn’t ruin their day.”

“Hey, guys, can I get your attention please?” The voice of your friend, and current manager for the shift, made you pull your head from behind the wall your little pit resided in. “C’mon, I mean it this is important.”

“What’s up Carlos?” You were the one to speak up. Carlos was not exceptionally tall, but still had a couple inches on you, making his square glasses always look like they were staring at you personally.

“Well uh… We have a newbie today.” He grinned, almost nervously. Everyone, including yourself, exchanged confused looks. “And its super important, that he stays safe. Alright?”

“I don’t get it?” One of the grill team said. You couldn’t remember, but you thought his name was Kevin. “Why’s it so important?”

“Because our store’s been chosen as one of the first, to include both humans and monsters in the work place.” A newer voice startled everyone. It was Evan, your store manager, and while you didn’t see her often, you knew her word was law. “I want each and every one of you to treat him as any other employee. Understood?”

“Yes ma’am.” A chorus of agreements sang in the kitchen.

“Evan, you always gotta ruin my explanations?” Carlos huffed, crossing his arms at the shorter woman.

“You were taking too long.” She crossed her arms right back. There was hardly a difference in the two’s age, but a sense of authority was still there. That being said, it was painfully obvious that Carlos was one of Evan’s favorites. “Anyhow, he starts this next hour. Be ready.”

Off she huffed, leaving all of you stuck with your mouth still agape. Such a conversationalist she was, wasn’t she? But at least she prepared you enough to not be startled when a small monster came walking in, still fiddling with his uniform’s buttons.

Before you was yet another skeleton, the second one today, only this one was a lot shorter than the last one. His eye lights had a tinge of blue to them, and you found it odd that that was the first thing you were drawn to. You noticed the visor sticking out of his back pocket, it still seemed the same size as the new ones, so he must not have had time to adjust it yet.

“heya.” You snorted slightly in surprise, as the skeleton spoke without any movement of lips what so ever. Wait, skeletons wouldn’t have lips anyway, but still. “m’names sans, sans the skeleton.”


	2. Jumping Bean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting started in the kitchen, will things get heated?

“heya. m’name’s sans, sans the skeleton.” As you stood there, your mouth slowly dropping from not focusing, the skeleton stepped back slightly. He seemed nervous to you, and who could blame him? Being surrounded by a group of relatively surprised looking faces, of which the owners are at least twice your size, you’d be nervous too. You decide to take the lead.  
“Hiya Sans, it’s nice to meet you.” You held out your hand warmly for a handshake and told him your name. Although his smile didn’t falter at first glance, you did notice his hesitance before taking you up on the offer. You had expected a skeleton’s hand to be a little more, well boney, but you were met with a pleasant, warm and squishy feeling. Soft yet firm, like a mold of ‘solid’ latex. But also kind of fuzzy like a velvet fur.  
“heh, nice to meet ya too. s’not often there’s a human so friendly to us monsters.” Was he looking at you oddly? He was, like he was gaging your reaction.  
“Well, I try my best to be friendly to everyone.” This wasn’t a lie, you do try your best. But with this Sans guy, you weren’t sure, but something seemed to click as soon as he took your hand. You didn’t have any more time to feel his hand as he pulled back. “You catch more flies with honey than vinegar, after all.”  
The rest of the crew began to introduce themselves when Carlos reminded them, they all had work to do and that customers were waiting. You laughed as everyone sheepishly went back to work.  
“Sans, you’re gonna be training in pit with our lovely friend here.” Carlos motioned to you, catching you off guard.  
“Wait, I’m training a newbie?? But I’m no good at teaching.” You protested, to no avail.  
“You’re the only one working pit for three hours, you could use the help.” He insisted as he flipped up your cap in jest. A game you always played. “Just show him the ropes, get him started, that’s all you gotta do.”  
And before you could further object Carlos had weaseled his way past you and into the office, closing the door behind him, and leaving you alone with the skeleton. You huffed, crossing your arms before sighing.  
“Welp, looks like you’re stuck with me. Sorry.” You gave a small smile, getting one in return.  
“eh, no worries. how hard can it be?” he gave a shrug, somehow closing his eyes without eyelids. He did a lot of things you didn’t think a skeleton could do.  
“Right, well first things first I guess.” You said as you heard the familiar beeping in your ear. You handed him a spare headset and got right to work. “Hi, welcome to McDonald's, what can I get started for you today?”  
You did this for a couple of cars before letting Sans take over while you watched. However, you cringed as he fumbled with the opener.  
“hey, welcome to McDonald's, what can I order for you today?” he realized his minor mistake and flinched, as if he thought you or the customer would be upset. But you motioned for him to laugh it up. “heh, sorry about that, what can I get started for you?  
“alright let’s see… a ten-piece mcnugget with hot mustard.” You gave a thumbs up, and punched in the order for him, as you knew all the buttons and their locations. You’d get to that next. As the order finished, you nodded, almost proudly.  
“Nicely done, Sans. Better than my first go.” You crossed your arms and closed your eyes as you nodded like a dingus, going, “hm. Hm hmm. Hmm.” You then realized he might not get the reference you were making, as he raised a brow. “Oh sorry, sometimes I speak in tv show references. That’s from Regular Show.”  
“can’t say I’ve seen it.” His brow lowered, but you could still see the slightly raised grin, as if he were smirking. You playfully put your hands to your cheeks, gasping, and making the smaller jump.  
“You’ve never seen Regular Show!? I must rectify this!” As you pulled your fists down, showing your determination, you failed to notice right away that Sans was eyeing your fists. You looked to him, your hands, him, your hands, then furrowed your brows in concern. “S…Sorry. I didn’t… I didn’t mean to scare you.”  
“huh?” he seemed startled at the apology itself as you acknowledged the problem. “ah, don’t worry, you just startled me.”  
You could tell, he was hiding his true feelings on the matter, even if his grin didn’t falter. You figured that must be stuck like that, he didn’t exactly have lips to emote with, but his eyes were probably the most expressive eyes you had ever seen. Aside from the fact that they were empty eye sockets with itty bitty lights in them.  
“… You really have dealt with a lot of bad humans, haven’t you?” You might have called this guy ‘Jumping Bean’ with how jumpy he was at your words. Your brows furrowed further. “Sans. You don’t gotta worry here. No one’s gonna attack you.”  
His eye lights shook as he tried to keep them steady, looking into yours, searching for any lies or signs of malice. As far as you knew, there was none to be found. You simply gave a small smile to assure him.  
Then you noticed behind him that the customer was patiently waiting behind the window, unable to see you two. You gently herded him away to continue your job of training, as much as you disliked it. You took the customers money and began to make change.  
“That guy looks like onna those monster things.” The phrase caught you off guard, as you looked to the customer. You attempted to keep your customer service face. “You guys let Monsters work here now?”  
“Why yes, we are proud to be one of the first to combine the workforce of monsters and humans in the same place.” The guy gawked at you slightly but shut his mouth right up as you leaned on your hip in a sassy manner. “That’s not a problem, is it sir?”  
“I uh… What if it is?” his eyes squinted at your passive aggressiveness.  
“Then I suppose you could go to the McDonald's on pearl, but we have the superior McMuffin, and don’t burn our fries thanks to yours truly.” A grin found its way onto your face, as the customer grimaced at the thought. “17.45 is your change. Go ahead and pull forward to the next window. And have a wonderful day.”  
“Thanks… you too.” And with a final look of disapproval the customer pulled forward. You let out a slight snuff as you closed the window.  
“Some people. You alright, Sans?” Your face went from annoyed to concern in .02 seconds, looking toward the confused skeleton. “I know I can be a bit sensitive about discrimination, but I hope I didn’t over step.”  
“i uh…” he seemed dumbstruck with your actions. “you’re kinda passionate about us monsters, huh?”  
“Well, no, actually, not at all.” You admitted, rubbing your arm. “I was rather indifferent to your guys’ escape from the underground and stuff.”  
“heh, you’re a strange one, human.” He grinned, once again closing his eyes, somehow.  
“I’m passionate about family, if that helps?” If raised brows were dollars, you’d be rich with the skeleton already. “Way I see it? You’re part of our little dysfunctional work family now.”  
“really.” He seemed skeptical. “i’ve been here about an hour?”  
“Sometimes that’s all it takes. Sorry newbie, even if you quit now, I’d still worry for your wellbeing.” You flipped up his cap playfully, as Carlos had to you. He scrambled to put it back into place. “Like I said, you’re stuck with me, Jumping Bean.”  
With a fluid movement, you turned, locked the door, and managed to spin pass Sans without even touching him. Truly, an awesome act given the small space. You then headed over to the sink.  
“Alright, you saw what all I did? Give it a shot, I’ll get on these dishes. Team work, Jumpin’ Bean, team work.” You committed your new affectionate nickname for the skeleton to memory. From this day forth, you decided, he shall be known as ‘Jumping Bean’. “Just press this itty-bitty button on your headset if you need any help. Can’t hear a thing over the dishwasher.”  
As you worked on the grease traps once more, you couldn’t help but notice Sans eyeing you, almost nervously, as he tried to figure out the buttons. He began to go from nervous to frustrated, though still smiling, as his finger presses intensified. You pressed the com button on your head set, with much regret with your sopping wet hands.  
“You alright over there, buddy?” Once again living up to his new nickname, the skeleton nearly jumped out of his skin at your voice. … Wait. You didn’t have time to ponder semantics.  
“uh yeah… m’alright. just can’t get this thing to work?” his shoulders dropped slightly as you came over. “the buttons wont press?”  
“Hm.” It only took you a second to realize the problem. “Oh, oh I get it.”  
“huh? get what?” he looked at you oddly.  
“Well, the computer screens aren’t made for skeletons. See watch, it works fine with me. Boop.” You booped that button flawlessly. “But with you, you don’t have skin, or finger prints. It’s like if I tried to tap the screen with my fingernail.”  
The two of you went on trying to figure out how Sans could possibly make this work, but to no avail. It seemed like pit wasn’t going to work so well if he couldn’t take orders. As you pondered his possible skills at grill, you hadn’t noticed the huge grease trail left behind a cleaning run. That is until…  
“Gah shit?!” You slipped, falling on your ass, but thankfully not doing the splits. “… Okay, ow.”  
“uh, you alright?” Sans offered his hand, seemingly less nervous with you being lower than him. Once again as you took his hand, you felt a sort of click, as a cog meeting its neighbor in a single turn.  
“Yeah, I’m alright. Thanks.” You smile in return. “Maybe we can teach you how to mop up so I don’t have another klutzy moment.”  
“yeah, alright. seems easier than trying to figure out the screen.” You both headed over to the mop bucket as you began to explain to Sans the best movements for mopping, both for energy saving and efficiency. He seemed to get it down easy enough.  
“You can do this Sans, I believe in you.” He paused at your cheer, giving you an odd look. But you hadn’t noticed as you went back to doing the dishes.  
You felt like you were doing good. Not only with your new, unique ,friend, but on top of that you were doing something big. You were helping to better the relationship between two races. Monsters and humans. Surely, they weren’t so different.  
You looked over your shoulder to see your Jumping Bean doing just fine and smiled warmly. This was going to be great.


	3. Mopping Up Spills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems things are getting a little messy. Nothing to drip over.
> 
> Added note: so far it seems the most unrealistic part of this fic, is the lack of L&I filing XD

This was going to be great.

One more hour left. Then you could finally go home for the day. Though, if you were being honest, the time had flown. You enjoyed chatting up with your new friend, a skeleton of all creatures, as you told him a bit about yourself.

You lived with your mother and grandmother, in the same house all of your life. You had your grandfather until recent years, and he was more like a father to you. You had three dogs, a cat, and a spikey hedgehog back home, who all you loved very much, even when they’re being little shits. Then you mentioned what you wanted to do, like, for a living.

First, it was animation, so you went to a fancy art school to learn from the best. Turned out the art school was scamming all of its students, so not only did that not work out, you now also had to deal with that bullshit. You decided that perhaps it wasn’t meant to be, or at least you could learn that yourself.

Now, you wanted to try writing novels, books, comics. But you found it hard to commit to the discipline of actually finishing projects, instead of just moving on to the next idea that punt kicks the last one to the sidelines. You wondered why your brain had to work like a child flipping on and off all the light switches in the house. It drove you nuts.

But, at the very least, your silly analogy seemed to make Sans more at ease, so there was that going for you. Though, he didn’t fully open up to you as you had to him. That’s alright, not everyone is a sharer like you were. Maybe you’d get close enough to him one day, but you wouldn’t push him out of his comfort zone, or what little comfort zone he had at the moment.

“Hey, Sans!” you heard Trey from the front counter calling back. “Can you come do lobby for me please? Before you have to leave?”

“uh, sure. no problem.” His smile faltered for a moment, before he looked to you and regained his ‘cool.’ He pushed the mop bucket toward the front of the kitchen. “that’s just mopping up the place right?”

“Yeah, I’ll do the tables after the dinner rush is done.” Trey nodded, seeming to take to the newbie as well as you had. “Thanks, I just know a bunch of customers are about to come in.”

“right. one clean floor, coming right up.” The skeleton gave another strange wink, and went right to work.

You looked over to the sink, only a few trays, not nearly enough for a full load. Your perfectionism kicked in, as you figured since Sans was mopping, you could go and collect all the dirtied trays. Then you could get the satisfaction of cleaning a whole load of perfectly stacked trays.

As you made your way to the front of the counter, a ruckus caught your attention. The sound of the mop bucket falling over, the feeling of dread washing over you, and your new friend falling down into the dirty mop water on the ground. He had passed a woman, no older than thirty, who sneered at the sopping wet skeleton.

“Ugh, disgusting shit, watch where you’re going!” you couldn’t help but notice her shuffling her leg back into its place under the table, it smelled of treachery. As well as floor cleaner.

“s-sorry, _ma’am_ …” Sans spoke through his teeth, as if trying not to question the customer. Oh no, you weren’t having any of this nonsense.

“Sans!” Nearly vaulting over the front counter, you went to help him up. You were careful not to slide in the bubbly mess as you got to his side. “Dude, are you alright?! That was a nasty fall…”

“yeah… yeah i’m alright…” he graciously accepted your help.

“Honestly, you should keep that garbage where it belongs.” The voice of the woman made you shoot a death glare in her direction. “It doesn-“

**You shot her down _immediately_.**

“Ma’am, I don’t know what you're playing at, but that was absolutely _not_ okay!” she seemed startled at you standing up to her. “What, you think you can just trip people, like they’re some sort of lesser being? Guess what hot shot, they aren’t. and even if they were, who does that?!”

You noticed stares around the lobby, toward you and the lady, as well as the growing puddle of dirty water. It wouldn’t take long for someone to come to her aid, you thought, so you had better keep going while you could.

“We don’t condone racism in our establishment. This ain’t the 1950s, and you ain’t no rich white man. Honestly, do you kick puppies too?” Your sass levels were through the roof. “C’mon Jumping Bean… let’s go help you get cleaned up.”

Sans didn’t flinch this time, as you gently placed a hand on his shoulder to help lead him to the break room. The customers were left to think about just what happened, and about their life choices. A sigh escaped you as you entered the room and full worry mode took over you.

“Dude, seriously, are you alright? That was a serious spill…” a stray strip of mop had found its way onto his head, which you gently swiped off.

“yeah, m’fine. thanks for the rescue.” His eye lights followed you momentarily before looking back out toward the lobby. “see, _that’s_ about the reaction i was expecting…”

“That’s bull shit.” Once again, he jumped at your harsh tone. “That should never happen, let alone be expected.

“You’re a person, you have rights, and they should be respected.” You huffed, going over to the cubby where belongings were kept during your shift. Pulling out a t-shirt and a pair of shorts, you couldn’t help but notice Sans looking at you with a rather indescribable look. “… what?”

“nothin’. it's just, you're _not_ what i expected today.” He retracts slightly as you gently push the clothes at him. “huh?”

“Here, they might be big on you, but it's better than you having to go home in soaking wet clothes…” a smile found its way onto both of your faces at the kind gesture. “I told you, I got your back, Jumping Bean.”

“well, i guess that’s great, cause i can’t see it.” He furrows his brows as you tilt your head, the joke sailed right over your head. “back. can't see it?”

“… Ohhh. I get it.” A golden retriever would do a better job hiding his happy feelings than you were doing. It was honestly a bit embarrassing.

“you got it, alright…” his eye lights flickered slightly, as his grin grew warmer.

“What the hell happened out here?!” Both of you were startled as Carlos’ voice rose above even the loudest of machines back here.

“uh… better go explain…” he dreaded the thought.

“Naw. You go change, I’ll tell Carlos what happened.” You offered.

“alright, thanks.” He went towards the employee restroom, and paused, looking back to you. Ever so gently, as if to remind himself, he added your name to his thanks. Then he waddled off to the restroom.

About 15 minutes went by before you finished telling Carlos what happened. You volunteered yourself to help mop up the mess, but he told you to forget it. Your shift was over, and you were already very close to working overtime. So you clocked out, went back to the break room, and waited by the door for Sans to come out.

As he did, you couldn’t help but giggle at the sight. Your shorts were far too baggy for him, and went past his shins, and the shirt might as well have been a short dress. Reluctantly, he came closer, thanking you once more.

“Those uh… Those are lookin’ a little big on you, buddy.” You smiled, taking off your belt and offering it to him.

“c’mon, you’ve already given me the shirt off your back. literally.” He chuckled, but took it anyhow. It was one of those belts with holes going all the way around, so any size waist could wear it. “how’d the boss take it?”

“Well, shifts over, and you went through a traumatic experience. We get to go home for the day.” The relief on your face could not be more apparent, and Sans seemed to match you on the matter.

“great. wait til i tell papyrus about today… well, maybe i'll leave out the part about nearly gettin’ hurt.” Another wink as he pointed at you. “but hey, it wasn’t all bad. met a new friend, right?”

“Oh, absolutely.” You made a similar motion back. “You take the bus? Wanna walk to the stop together?”

“nah, paps is gonna pick me up. but i’ll text him to meet me at the bus stop.” Your brows raised at the sight of his phone. It was one of those older slider phones, with the screen that flipped up to reveal a keyboard.

“Yooo, I haven’t seen a phone like that in forever.” You watched with nostalgia, as he rapidly texted on the keyboard. “That’s old school, I like it.”

“it uh… actually works with ‘bony fingers’.” He smirked, making a call back to earlier, and waved his phalanges at you.

“I guess that would be rather important, wouldn’t it?” you laughed, making your way toward the exit.

The two of you walked down the hill toward your bus stop. It was across the street, and you could see the bus driving away the way you needed to go. So you had another half an hour to kill. After crossing the street, you plopped down on the ground, not caring that the dirt path was messing up your black pants. Sans, however, raised a brow at you.

“comfy down there?” he smirked.

“Why don’t you just join me and find out?”

“fair enough.” That was apparently enough to get him to join you down there on the ground.

The conversation you two had been having picked up just as easily as where you left it off. Neither of you wanted to talk about what had just happened. You both just wanted to go home and relax. He told you about his family, if only a little bit. Mostly his brother, Papyrus, and his reclusive father, Geneva. You asked if all skeletons had font names, but never really got an answer. He sticks with Papyrus, telling you how cool he is. You could tell the genuine love he had for him, and you envied it a little, being an only child.

He told you about how it was underground, and how he found a really cool old lady who liked knock knock jokes, but hadn’t ever met her in person before the barrier broke. It was fun to learn a bit more about the skeleton. Your new friend was pretty great, you didn’t want the conversation to end. But you could see the bus down the street stuck at the absolute worst red light in the area.

“Well nuts, guess its time to go home, Jumping Bean.” You smiled.

“just gonna keep callin’ me that, huh?” though he shrugged. “oh shoot, what about your clothes?”

“Here, I’ll put my number in your phone, we can text later.” With out really even waiting, you took the phone from his pocket and punched in the number, finishing just in time for the bus to come to a stop. “Get home safe, Sans!~”

“yeah, you too.” He blinked at the fast motions.

You hopped up onto the bus, tapping your card to the scanner, and near skipping to your usual seat. Lucky for you it wasn’t taken this time around. Out the window you could still see Sans, giving a gentle wave to you. You couldn’t help yourself, as you made a silly face at him through the window, making him laugh. Off the bus went, leaving your new friend behind, and taking you home. Phew. What a day that was, huh?


End file.
